Evaluate. $\left(-\dfrac43\right)^3 = $
Answer: $\phantom{=}\left(-\dfrac43\right)^3 $ $= -\dfrac43\cdot\left(-\dfrac43\right) \cdot \left(-\dfrac43\right)$ $=-\dfrac{64}{27} $